


Совет безнадежно влюбленному

by Elbbircs



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Translation, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: У Льюиса есть совет, но не ответы.





	Совет безнадежно влюбленному

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Advice for the Love-Lorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110337) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



> Действие происходит после 4х01 «The Dead of Winter»; спойлеров к серии нет.

Льюис — не импульсивный человек. Он, эм, _рассудительный_. _Обстоятельный_. Он точно бы не стал выпаливать что-то неожиданное и необдуманное.

И вот одним воскресным вечером, когда он помогает Хэтуэю восполнить пробелы в образовании при помощи посмотра серий классического «Доктора Кто», упущенных им в свое время из-за слишком — лучше не вспоминать насколько — юного возраста, — Льюис к собственному удивлению выдает:

— Найди себе хорошую девушку.

Хэтуэй смотрит на него с особым выражением, более подходящим священнику, но которое не мешает ему и в полицейской работе, а потом говорит:

— Зачем?

Только Хэтуэй может такое спросить. Беда в том, что голова Льюиса внезапно опустела, и он не может найти ответа.

— Ладно тебе! Сам знаешь.

— Знаю? — Джеймс делает глоток своего любимого бельгийского пива, которое стоит недешево, а на вкус как спирт со вкусом подгоревшего тоста, и говорит: — То есть я сам знаю и должен безоговорочно принять, что мне никак не обойтись без отношений с женщиной?

— О Боже! Это же не очередное «гей ли Хэтуэй»? Я думал, мы с этим разобрались.

— Неужели?

— Да! — Льюис нажимает на паузу, и Мастер застывает посреди гневной фразы: — Или ты станешь утверждать, что Фиона Мак-Кендрик была просто прикрытием? Как и та девушка из Мормейнов.

— Нет! Все верно. Как известно, я дважды был в отношениях с женщиной, следовательно, я гетеросексуал, и мне ничего не нужно кроме хорошей девушки, стирающей мне носки и вынашивающей моих детей. Как проницательно, сэр, поздравляю!

— Это не то, что я... Почему ты злишься? И кстати, если ты не собираешься понижать уровень сарказма, лучше зови меня «Робби».

Хэтуэй внимательно всматривается в свой полупустой бокал, держа его перед собой как щит.

— Вы хотите, чтобы все было просто. Хотите, чтобы со мной было просто. Но я не такой.

— А я зашоренный старый коп, которому тебя не понять, да?

— Туше, — Хэтуэй опускает бокал и пытается улыбнуться.

«Все в порядке», — думает Льюис, но вслух этого не говорит, потому что все и правда в порядке, а Хэтуэю не нужно его позволение, чтобы быть тем, кто он есть. Льюис не произносит ни «я не против», ни «жаль, что ты валял дурака, вместо того, чтобы когда-то честно ответить на мой вопрос».

— Ты можешь мне сказать, что угодно, Джеймс. Даже потребовать не лезть не в свое дело.

— Это не тайна, — говорит Хэтуэй, хоть и ведет себя так, будто история его жизни — государственный секрет. — Мне нравятся женщины. Мне нравятся мужчины. Вообще-то, мужчины мне нравятся несколько больше.

Льюис молча кивает. Он провел достаточно допросов, чтобы знать: не стоит перебивать того, кто начал говорить.

— Но... дело не в грехе. Я не дурак и давно с этим разобрался. Просто... когда я с женщиной, никому нет до меня дела. Если бы я был с мужчиной — я об отношениях, а не просто... Так вот, у каждого было бы мнение. У меня бы потребовали объяснений, оправданий, так как, по-видимому, мой долг — делиться полной историей своего психосексуального развития и этим избавлять их от возможных потрясений. Я считал, что лучше таких ситуаций избегать.

Если Льюис что-то и знает о Хэтуэе, и в чем убеждался не один десяток раз, так это то, что он совсем не прост. И с бисексуальностью (наверно, «бисексуальность» — подходящее слово, хотя Хэтуэй демонстративно его избегает), вряд ли все так просто, как у Джека Харкнесса в телевизоре.

Какое-то время спустя, когда до него доходит, что продолжать Хэтуэй не планирует, Льюис решает уточнить:

— Считал?

— Да, прошедшее время. Меня перестало это устраивать.

— То есть скажи я: «Найди себе хорошего парня», — проблем бы не было? Или стоило остановиться на «хорошего человека» и напомнить себе, что это не мое чертово дело?

Наконец-то улыбка Хэтуэя выглядит искренней или хотя бы не такой натянутой:

— Десять из десяти за избегание гетеросексистских допущений, — Льюис отмечает про себя слово «гетеросесистский» и решает запомнить его на будущее. — Но я не уверен, что хочу встретить «хорошего» кого угодно — не в этом смысле. Мне не нравятся долгие прогулки под луной, не нравится придумывать темы для разговоров, не нравится, как вытягиваются их лица, когда я упоминаю свою профессию. Я не люблю уловки и хитрости, к которым прибегают люди. Можно провести с кем-то ночь, влюбиться, а потом понять, что этого человека ты совсем не знаешь.

Внезапно Хэтуэй делает большой глоток пива, и Льюису снова кажется, что он использует бокал как щит.

— Мне и так хорошо, я практически счастлив прямо сейчас, когда сижу на этом диване и смотрю, как путешественник во времени гуляет по полному анахронизмов двенадцатому веку.

Льюис вслушивается в каждое произнесенное слово, ведь Хэтуэй умеет их выбирать:

— «Практически счастлив» не равно «счастлив», так?

Хэтуэй пожимает плечами и тянется к пульту, но Льюис смахивает его с подлокотника на коврик у дивана. Между ним с Хэтуэем вырастает незримая стена толщиной в четыре фута.

— Я «практически счастлив», — говорит Хэтуэй.

— Чушь! Ты одинок.

— Так, рубрика «Советы от дядюшки Робби» на сегодня закрыта. Спасибо, но с меня хватит.

— Я знаю, что ты одинок, — Льюис не понимает, что за скрытая часть сознания снова толкает его на безрассудство: — Я знаю, что ты одинок, потому что одинок я.

Если в его словах и есть какая-то логика, то науке о ней не известно. Но Льюис уверен, что говорит правду. Более того, он уверен, что это важно.

— Что сделает тебя счастливым, Джеймс?

— Не пытайтесь заставить меня отвечать. Не надо. Иначе пожалеете, что спросили.

Вот он — момент, с которого начинается правда. Который дает ответ, и в этом ответе — все ответы и все вопросы, вложенные друг в друга, как детали матрешки. Нескончаемые острые неловкие вопросы, которые вертятся у Льюиса на языке и которые, как оказалось, вовсе не о Хэтуэе, а о нем самом. О том, почему одиночество Хэтуэя важно для него не меньше, чем свое собственное. Вопросы, засевшие где-то глубоко, способные перевернуть его мир с ног на голову и пробить дыру, в которую он запросто может упасть.

Хочет упасть. Уже падает.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Хэтуэй откуда-то из другого мира, в котором Льюис все еще сидит, онемевший и застывший, и в котором все еще ничего не происходит. — Я не собирался... Я знал, что... Простите. Мне пора.

— Стой, — Льюис хватает его за рукав в попытке удержать, не дать ему снова окружить себя тайнами и замкнуться, оставив Льюиса наедине со всеми этими вопросами. — Мне надо подумать.

Но от мыслей только хуже. Мысли — это падение в бездну. Так что Льюис начинает говорить, даже не пытаясь угадать, какие слова вырвутся наружу:

— Я знаю... к черту все, но я знаю, что наша дружба не похожа ни на одну из тех, что были у меня раньше. Ты... Я так привык быть несчастным, что перестал это замечать. Но рядом с тобой я... практически счастлив. И мне одиноко, когда тебя нет.

В какой-то момент, рука Льюиса, которая слушается его примерно так же, как и рот, перестает удерживать рукав и перемещается на предплечье Хэтуэя. Тот опускает на нее взгляд и говорит:

— Если это проявление сочувствия, я вас никогда не прощу.

— Нет, — говорит Льюис, когда они встречаются взглядом; этот взгляд сложно выдержать, но он старается: — В чем-чем, а в этом я уверен.

Хэтуэй хмурится и уходит в себя. Льюис не может понять, о чем тот думает, но разум Хэтуэя бездонен, как океан, и в нем наверняка есть недостижимые глубины. Вынырнув из них, Хэтуэй наконец произносит:

— Что сделает тебя счастливым, Робби?

Льюис признает, что заслужил этот вопрос. Но он был бы не меньше растерян, спроси он его, как собрать атомную бомбу или посчитать ангелов на кончике иглы. 

— Прямо сейчас, — к облегчению Льюиса, добавляет он. — В этот момент.

— Не уходи. Посиди со мной. Мы выпьем еще по пиву и закончим смотреть «Доктора Кто». Закажем ужин.

Рука Льюиса все еще на предплечье Хэтуэя, и пальцами он чувствует исходящее от него тепло. Это сбивает с толку, но не кажется странным. Он может дотянуться до края манжеты и дотронуться до кожи, и, наверно, это тоже не будет странным.

— А после, ты мог бы... не уйти.

Льюис не может представить, что будет после этого, но он еще крепче сжимает предплечье Хэтуэя и начинает двигать большим пальцем, поглаживая его через ткань рубашки.

— Что ж, мне очень хочется узнать, сумеет ли Доктор спасти короля Джона.

— Угу.

Льюис сейчас встанет и возьмет пульт. Буквально через минуту. Или через час. Тогда, когда сможет отпустить руку Хэтуэя, надежного и уверенного в себе Хэтуэя, в котором, как оказалось, заключен не только вопрос, но и ответ.


End file.
